


House of Memories

by Beshrew_My_Very_Heart



Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Kurtofsky10years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart
Summary: Dave used to love dressing up for Halloween, until one day he didn't. But after losing a bet, he might begin to discover some hidden connections from his past.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six (11/7) - Beauty and the Beast //
> 
> A classic Kurtofsky parallel and reference–do with it as you will.
> 
> Set in a season 3 where Karofsky is out of the closet, and still at McKinley.

David had always hated costume parties. 

That was a lie, he'd enjoyed it when he was a kid and his dad would take him to see Lisa, and she'd make him the most amazing costumes. But then, one day, they just stopped visiting, and his dad had made it clear that they shouldn't talk about her any more.

He'd tried once at the start of middle school to do it himself. He's stayed up for ages, sewing and pinning like he saw in the videos, trying to make a cool cowboy costume like Lisa could make.

Finn Hudson had asked if he was a scarecrow, probably because of how patched together the clothes looked, and Dave had punched him in the face. That scrap had got them both sent home and Dave never dressed up again for school.

Until this year.

It had been a really stupid bet, he didn’t know why they had all agreed to it, beyond the usual excuse of teenage arrogance. But when the basketball team proudly displayed the trophy they had stolen from Carmel High, Dave knew that they were screwed, and that the McKinley High Football team would be attending the Halloween dance as the Disney princesses.

“You okay, Dave?” Evans asked, as Dave scowled into his locker and shoved his gym clothes into his bag. “You’ve got that... murder look on your face.” 

“It’s stupid,” Dave snapped, turning towards the other boy. “I don’t want to do this.” 

“It’ll be fun, dude. It’ll be a photo you can point and laugh at in 10 years,” Sam smiled, “are you telling me that if they’d not got the trophy, you’d have let them off the hook?” 

“It’s fine for you guys,” Dave made a vague gesture, “you’ve all got your... glee contacts to help you look good. I’m gonna look ridiculous.” 

“I mean, Tina’ll help Mike, sure. And Kurt’s not going to let Finn make a complete fool out of himself.” Sam said, glancing over his shoulder. “Puck’ll definitely bully Kurt into helping him too. But I’m gonna draw on my awesome cosplay skills.”

“I have no idea what the geek words that came out of your mouth mean,” Dave frowned, “You’re making your own costume? You can sew?” 

“Oh, no, not at all.” Sam snorted, shaking his head, “I’m gonna hit up some shops and put something together that way. I think I’ve gotta take Rapunzel. What’re you thinking?”

“I...” Dave frowned, folding his arms, “Belle. The French one with the books?”

“Solid choice,” Sam nodded, and then paused, looking at Dave with that weirdly piercing look he sometimes got. “Come shopping with me. I promise we’ll find you something better than some cheap dress.” 

Dave pursed his lips and then nodded sharply. “Fine. But if you make me look ridiculous, you’re going in the dumpster.”

\---

He didn’t look ridiculous, Dave decided as people kept turning to look at him with impressed smiles. The wig was a little cheap, but he had needed something to push the simple white pants, white shirt and blue sweater-vest combo from being preppy into being Belle. The book he was carrying was a little cumbersome, but not as bad as the frying pan that Sam was forced to carry everywhere with him. 

The rest of the football team were having a great time in their own ill fitting dresses, but that might’ve had more to do with the ‘punch’ they were drinking. Mike looked fantastic in some kind of purple toga, dramatic eye makeup and lipstick perfectly done. Sam’s purple and pink clothes certainly stood out as feeling feminine, but he pulled it off with a solid sense of confidence.

“Hey, look,” Azimio pointed towards the door, the simple gesture almost tearing the sleeve of the Cinderella dress he was wearing, but Dave turned to see what he was pointing out anyway.

Puck looked amazing. He hadn’t ‘genderbent’ his costume, so the floor length green dress with what looked to be celtic knotwork along the base was instantly recognisable as Merida. Finn was wearing a pair of pale blue baggy pants, with some delicate material making a skirt around it, whilst the top was sleeveless and dropped into loose material that floated around his waist. It took Dave a moment to place it as Jasmine, but the two of them were smiling and looking over there shoulder-

Kurt Hummel looked like hell. Dave’s shoulders immediately straightened as Kurt stepped into the room after them, a letterman jacket slung over his shoulder, revealing very normal clothes, but he had a huge bruise under one eye, and his hair was stuck up in every direction. When he spoke, Dave winced as he saw that he was missing one of his front teeth. 

He found himself moving over without thinking, Bullywhip training in full effect as Puck and Finn went to find their dates. Kurt took a steadying breath, and then his gaze flicked to him as he stepped close enough to talk. “David.” 

“Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?” His voice was soft, but definitely more urgent than he had intended. Kurt blinked, and then a wide smile spread across his face, revealing the dark spot of the missing tooth for a moment.

“You’re worried about me?” Kurt’s voice was a little flirty, and Dave swallowed heavily. “It’s all just makeup.” 

“Oh. Right, yeah,” Dave shook his head sharply as Kurt bared his teeth and tapped on the tooth he had thought was missing. “What’re you supposed to be?” 

“The most horrifying monster I can imagine. A jock.” Kurt said, posing slightly and David couldn’t help but shake his head lightly as he grinned. “And you’re clearly Belle. One of my favorite princesses.” 

“Yeah?” Dave glanced around, “I don’t like to dress up.” 

“It’s not for everyone-” 

“No, I mean, I used to. There was this woman, my dad used to pay her to make costumes for a while.” Dave admitted quietly, “Then something happened, and we didn’t see her again. We weren’t even allowed to talk about Lisa.” 

Kurt frowned, and tilted his head curiously, “You...went as Luke Skywalker for Halloween when you were seven, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, how’d you know that?” Dave frowned, “We went to different schools.” 

“I remember my mom complaining about trying to find material at the last moment for Paul’s son. She was a seamstress. Elizabeth Hummel.” Kurt said with a small smile, “She’d like this ensemble. It was good that your dad supported you like that when you were younger. You know, if you’re ready to get back into the halloween spirit, I’m, well, I’m not as good as she was, but I’d be happy to help you make some pieces.”

“...yeah.” Dave swallowed, “I’d like that.” 

“You know... there’s a lot to be said for Belle doing her part to help the Beast change from his dastardly ways, to uncover the good man underneath.” Kurt said as they walked towards the drinks table, “I think it’s more impressive that you’ve done that for yourself.” 

“You think?” Dave frowned, grabbing one of the drinks, “I’m still kind of an asshole.” 

“Sometimes. Sure. But do you want to know a secret?” Kurt leant in, with a wide smile that showed off the ‘missing tooth’, “So am I. My dad said I shouldn’t wear this costume, because it would upset my bullies, and I told him that was exactly the point.” 

Dave grinned, and shook his head, “If they weren’t wearing dresses, I think you might be right.” 

“I’ll just get my slushy facial at school,” Kurt shrugged, and leaned back, “Well, Belle, I need to go find my girlfriends and start dancing. I’ll... see you later?” 

“Yeah...” Dave nodded, but as Kurt took a step away, he shook his head. “No.” 

“No?” Kurt frowned, “You’re going somewhere?” 

“I mean... Would you want to... Dance?” Dave glanced at the crowd of people. “I mean, I’m not exactly in the closet anymore... and it could be fun?” 

“Sure, David. It sounds fun.” Kurt said, and slipped the letterman jacket on to free up his hands. “But... I’ll lead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was the prompt I had the hardest time doing anything good with, but I did want to post something for every day of the challenge. I hope you find something interesting in here!


End file.
